


One of a Kind

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [10]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen, and Cabanela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Whumptober prompt: in the hands of the enemy. The birth of a puppet
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 2
> 
> Prompt taken from the Whumptober list on Tumblr <https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated>

Cabanela swept through the secret halls that would take him to the doc’s lab. Soon this game would no longer be necessary and he would be wholly free to move as he pleased. Asbolus gave him a passing glance as Cabanela entered, but his own attention fixed on the man in the chair.

Thick straps bound his wrists to the chair arms and his head was dropped to his chest still in the deep sleep Cabanela had sent him. He sauntered over and tipped that familiar chin up to stare into the face that mirrored his own. To think he had managed to give him the slip long enough to make it to Jowd’s cell, only to fall so pathetically easily in the end.

“The guards were confused to find ‘you’ collapsed at the prisoner’s cell,” Asbolus said flatly. “You weren’t supposed to let him get so far.”

“So remooove them.”

“That’s not my decision to make.” Asbolus paused. “However, I could use more test subjects.”

Cabanela let their prisoner’s chin drop again. “Theeere, problem solved.”

“And the prisoner?”

“Jowd is miiine to take care of, doc.”

“See that you do.”

It wouldn’t be difficult. Oh, he might get curious; it would be refreshing, but he would simply wear that away too. No, there was no threat in that cell, not anymore. There were far more pressing concerns in the chair before him.

“You’ve played at your testin’ and I’m tired of the shadows. The crown’s not gettin’ any more ready. Give it to him or kill him.”

“His Majesty has given permission for long-term testing.” Asbolus grimaced. “And to place him under your jurisdiction. However,” he said sharply at the spreading smile on Cabanela’s face, “you will file all reports to me along with regular check-ins.”

“Yes, yes, get ooon with it.”

Asbolus scowled and stalked away into the adjacent room. When he returned, bearing the silvery grey band, Cabanela plucked it from his fingers before he could protest and whirled around to the chair.

“What are you—?”

“This honour’s mine, wouldn’t you agreeee?”

“Hmph, then get to it.”

Eyelids flickered in that slack face as Cabanela approached. Well, he always did have a good sense of timing, but this time he would be too late. With almost gentle fingers he lowered the circlet, fingers working deftly over the fine connections until it rested over his temples with a final sort of soft click. Cabanela stepped back to admire the display and a mere minute or two later his eyes opened, dull, lifeless, empty.

Primus? No, no more. He was nothing more than a—yes he liked that thought—nothing more than a puppet to bend to his will. And yet as he stared he found his good mood fading once more at the sight of that empty face. _This_ was his source, the so-called Cabanela? No, there was only one of his name now and this picture wasn’t yet complete.

His gaze fell on the small display case half buried in a forgotten corner of the lab. The gleaming mask within had proved of little use in the past. Cabanela pranced over to it. It seemed there was a use for it after all and he ignored Asbolus’ warning “Secundus…” as he removed and twirled the porcelain piece in his hands.

“That’s Cabanela,” he said almost idly, the old name holding less irritation in this glorious moment, as he returned to his puppet. “A giiift for you. A blank face for an empty sheeell. I can’t think of a better match, can youuu?” he asked as he slowly placed the mask over his toy’s face, relishing the disappearance under this new spotless white face. He removed the straps binding him and stepped back.

“Stand.”

The puppet did so in one smooth motion. Cabanela circled him once and stood back. A slow grin spread over his face at the private joke. He’d always prided himself on control. Now he was truly the master of himself.


End file.
